prisonbreakfandomcom-20200222-history
Theodore "T-Bag" Bagwell/Kills
Theodore Bagwell killed a lot of people during the series. For his killings, he has been seen at the one of the biggest main villains during the series. Ironically enough, T-Bag some times pointed a gun at someone, but didn't kill at all. Also ironic is the fact that T-Bag used a gun from a Guard and killed the driver's guard with it. According to critics, T-Bag has been seen by this as one of the best villains on-screen. Victims Kills |- style="font-size:13px; text-align: center; background-color:#cccddd;" | Picture | Name | Episode | Number | Manner of death | Information |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | | | |1 | | |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | | | |2 | | |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | | | |3 | | |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | | | |4 | | |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | | | |5 | | |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | | | |6 | | |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | | | |7 | | |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | | | |8 | | |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | | | |9 | | |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | | | |10 | | |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | | | |11 | | |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | | | |12 | | |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | |Unidentified Fox River Inmate |Allen |13 |Throat slit by T-Bag. |This black Inmate neck was broken by T-Bag. He did felt to death immedaility afterwards. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | |Bob Hudson |Riots, Drills and the Devil, Part 2 |14 |Stabbed by T-Bag. | |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | |Marvin Gudat |Otis |15 |Injected by T-Bag. | |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | |Roy Geary |Bolshoi Booze |16 | | |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | |Denise |The Killing Box |17 | | |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | |Erik Stammel |Wash |18 |Bludgeoned by T-Bag. | |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | |Chi Chi |Panama |19 |Strangeled by T-Bag. | |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | |Flora |Fin Del Camino |20 |Shot by T-Bag. | |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | |Juan Nieves |Good Fences |21 |Suffocated by T-Bag. | |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | |Lechero |The Art of the Deal |22 |Suffocated by T-Bag. |This is the only death committed by T-Bag on a victim that wanted to die. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | |Sancho |Breaking and Entering |23 |Pushed on a rock by T-Bag. |This is the only death committed by T-Bag that was accidental. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | |Vincent Sandinsky |S.O.B. |24 |Shot by T-Bag. |This is T-Bag's final death in the Prison Break series. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | |Guard |The Bag Man |25 | | |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | |The driver's guard |The Bag Man |26 | | |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | |Arthur Bradshaw |The Bag Man |27 | | |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | | |The Bag Man |28 | | |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | |Wayne Garrett |The Bag Man |29 | | |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | |Lorraine Rome |The Bag Man |30 | | |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | |Rodney Johnson |The Bag Man |31 | | |} Responsible kills |- style="font-size:13px; text-align: center; background-color:#cccddd;" | Picture | Name | Episode | Number | Manner of death | Information |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | |Octavio |Boxed In |1 |Beaten up by Brad Bellick | |} Appearances Prison Break universe Season 1 *Riots, Drills and the Devil, Part 2 Season 2 *Otis *Bolshoi Booze *Wash *Panama *Fin Del Camino Season 3 *Good Fences *The Art of the Deal Season 4 *Breaking and Entering *S.O.B. Breakout Kings universe *The Bag Man Trivia *Theodore Bagwell killed the most people of the main characters with a count of 31 (although he possibly killed 1244 people off-screen), followed by Alexander Mahone with 19. *Bagwell killed 17 people off-screen, the most of all. **Denise, Erik Stammel, Roy Geary, Flora, Chi Chi and 12 unnamed teenagers were all killed off-screen. ***Only 4 characters' dead body were shown on-screen: Roy Geary, Denise, Chi Chi and Flora. *T-Bag killed the most females of any character with 4: Flora, Chi Chi, Denise and Lorraine Rome. **Flora, Denise and Lorrianne's death was never revealed. **T-Bag could being seen strangling Chi Chi to death. *T-Bag along with Bellick killed in both Fox River and Sona. **Mahone killed a Fox River inmate and 2 Sona inmates, but was never interacered in Fox River. *Cheo, Sammy, World, Sapo, Papo, Cyrus, Cristobal, Unidentified Sona Inmate (II), another unidentifed Sona Inmate (II) and Marcel are the only Sona inmates who weren't killed by T-Bag. **T-Bag, however did want to kill Sammy, because he hated him so much. **The Sona inmates before T-Bag was in prison weren't count. **Michael was killed by electricity (although indirectly by T-Bag) and Whistler was shot by Wyatt Mathewson (although indirectly killed by T-Bag). **Also count the Sona inmates who were seen in the episode Sona. *T-Bag has the highest killcount in a single-episode: The Bag Man with 7 kills. *T-Bag is the only main character who has killed each season at least 1 person. *Lechero and Denise were both killed in the 13th episode. *There was an episode-absence of 16 episodes between the death of Bob Hudson and Marvin Gudat and an episode-absence of 17 episodes between the deaths of Sancho and Vincent Sandinsky. *Season 1 is the only season without a kill from T-Bag who appeared in a season premiere, although he slashed the throat of John Abruzzi, who appeared in a premiere. *The Season 3 final is the only final in which T-Bag kills someone. Behind the scenes *As with many of the bullet wounds in Breakout Kings, when the guard was shot in the Medical Transport Van he was rigged with a "squib". A squib is a soft packet of fake blood that is connected to a small explosive charge. When detonated, the squib creates the illusion of a bullet wound. *To create the effect that T-Bag had tortured Wayne by screwing various objects into his torso, the actor wore a Special Effects vest beneath his wardrobe. The various gadgets were then secured directly into the vest.The Bag Man: Behind the scenes Notes and references See also *Main cast kill count *Deaths on Prison Break * Category:Theodore Bagwell